


Neko Draco Malfoy

by Genericsasha



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Bullying, Creature Draco, Hurt Draco, Neko Draco, Neko is a cat and human hybrid, bullied Draco, sad draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genericsasha/pseuds/Genericsasha
Summary: Draco Malfoy has just come into his Neko inheritance over the past summer and this upcoming year is his first time in school with white blond cat ears and a tail. Draco is starting to struggle though with Dolores Umbridge being headmistress and her new anti-slytherin rules. how will Draco cope and what will Hermione do once she finds out about the treatment he is receiving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the fifth year but with a few changes  
> 1) Dolores Umbridge became headmistress over the summer and not during the school year  
> 2) Draco is obviously a neko ( is a human with cat ears, a tail, and some cat qualities)  
> 3) Draco is not truly arrogant, it is just a show he puts up to protect himself  
> 4) I might combine some things that happen to Draco through the years, so on second thought just picture fifth year characters and forget about the actual year and events.  
> enjoy!!!!!

         Draco and Lucius entered King's Cross station on their way to platform 9 and 3/4. The muggle platform was filled with and assortment of different types of people that came and went as more interesting figured filled in. Of course this observation was only noticed by Draco, his father on the other hand only saw filth. Lucius, as he has for the last 4 years stopped abruptly before walking into the mass of commuters. He put a firm hand on Draco's arm right where he had made a bruise no less than one day prior. Whipping his son around as though he couldn't care less if his head stayed on his head, to be honest be really didn't, and then prepared to speak. He pulled back his robes and replaced his serpent cane closer to his left foot, still clenching his son with his right. _Does everything have to be a show with him_ , Draco thought in his head but would never have the courage to speak out loud.   
     

     "Remember what I told you over the summer," Lucius paused waiting for confirmation from his son. "Keep your identity to yourself, no one else has to deal with the scum you are, let alone have you bring down the Malfoy name." He whispered the last sentence, keeping a stern tone in voice.   
    

     "Yes father," Draco responded with no emotion. He had been getting good at hiding his true feelings. I mean all you need to do is make some comment about being a pureblood or snarky remark about the golden trio while hiding your true  thoughts behind tons of sturdy walls. Even though it might kill you inside sometimes to say something when you completely disagree with it. Draco, with years of practice, had mastered these skills and therefore even if he wanted to, could never possible express emotion in public.  
     

     “You know what to do from here I hope,” Lucius stated while staring above his son not wanting to look down to his level. “And don’t bother coming to the manor for winter holiday this year, your mother and I will be visiting family and do not want to be bothered with your presence. Keep it hidden” With this he spun around allowing his robe to sweep up the dirt on the ground and left.

      Once Draco knew that his father was out of hearing range he continued to speak in a hushed whisper while walking to platform 9 and 3/4.

     “Ya thanks for asking father, but I would rather spend my holiday at Hogwarts with my friends, that aren’t actually my friends and are more forced by their parents to hang out with me. And most parents actually walk their kids to the train rather than leaving them to get on themselves. and ‘Keep It Hidden’ is NOT a thing you say to someone, let alone your own damn child, when they are leaving for a whole year. And I know what I am and how to hide it, plus your constant abuse doesn’t help my self esteem-”

     “What did all your friends leave you and now you have to talk to yourself ferret.” Of course Weasel had noticed him, my luck.

     Draco was about to respond when Mrs. Weasley walked up to Ron after hearing his comment and smacked his shoulder in a semi-loving manner. Ron, in shame, turned towards Harry who was trying to hide his laughter. In return Ron nudged him and they continued to ‘fake fight‘ while Draco was able to secretly skim right past them.

     _Thank you Mr. Weasley_. Draco started to say out loud to himself but remembered what Ron had said about talking to ones self and changed mid sentence to only thinking it in his head.

     He continued walking down the muggle platform until he reached the brick wall that separated the wizarding world from the muggle chaos. The voices of Harry on Ron were starting to be able to be heard again and Draco took this as his queue to run towards the wall.

     Right after Draco made it through the wall his hat that was protecting his identity had flown off of his head and landed a meter away. At first this went unnoticed by the boy but right when he felt his blond cat ears come unpinned he franticly put his hands on his ears. Crap.

     He knew that he had about 20seconds until two thirds of the golden trio would be entering the platform and finding out about his, situation. Oh god, if anyone found out he would definitely face sever consequences from his father.

       FLASHBACK

     _**“Please I promise I won’t let anyone know. I promise,” Draco pleaded from his position on the floor while holding his left chest knowing that at least three of his ribs were ruined.**_

_**Lucius took a few steps closer to his son and that is when Draco knew he had made a mistake. He had shown weakness.** _

_**“Malfoys do not show weakness, let alone if they are in, your position.” Draco knew exactly what Lucius was referring when he said, your position. It is not his fault that he had cat ears and a tail, if anything it is his father’s for not having a prevention charm put on him as a child.** _

_**Draco struggled to get away under the constant blows from the serpent cane. After about a minute, and thirty blows later and some more broken ribs, he managed to do a lopsided crawl towards the kitchen until he was able to get his footing.** _

_**“Where do you think that you are going,” his father said while grasping Draco’s and yanking resulting in a very cat like yelp from Draco. “I am just teaching you the consequences if you let this, thing, gets out.”** _

     END FLASHBACK

     Draco visibly flinched at just the thought of the memory and reached to where his scars were from the broken ribs, the only bad side effect of teaching yourself healing charms before you were supposed to learn it.

     Right when he made this motion too his chest he again felt his ear pop back up. He resumed his search for his hat and realized that it was only a step away from him. As he reached for it and placed it over his ears while moving out of the way of the brick wall, Ron came barreling through Skimming by Draco. Few.

     Draco was pretty worn out from the close encounters with being found out and decided it was time to get on the train and relax.

     He found an empty compartment and took a seat. Not so gently setting his chest on the opposite seat and taking out his book that he had to pack in secret so his father would not find it when he check his bag. Opening to the first page of Muggle customs and behavior, and began to read. A small smile spread across his face that only appeared in a few situations.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First  
> MRSSQUIDRUNNER - thank you so much for you comment it really motivates me to keep writing  
> SPIKE4THEWORLD - I am so sorry for my mistake, this is my first story and i am still learning it  
> now on to the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some thing to clarify before you read this chapter  
> 1) Nekos have a destined mate  
> 2) There are two types of Nekos, dominate and submissive. This is determined by a tatoo  
> 3) most Slytherins do not come back for their fifth year after hearing about Umbridge and her new rules

     The train came to an abrupt stop right at the station in the woods waking Draco from a dreamless sleep. Compartment doors could be heard opening and slamming shut as hundreds of wizards and witches excitingly raced to the carriages awaiting them.

     Draco, still half asleep but not wanting to accidentally ride the express back to London, gathered together his muggle book and put it back into his baggage with care, not wanting to damage his loved belonging.

     After putting everything that he had taken out, back into his baggage and sealed it shut with a locking spell, he slowly pulled himself off of the seat. Before leaving his compartment he took of his sherlock hat and shoved that into the front pocket of his baggage. Plucking his wand from the inside of his oat, Draco repeated four concealment charms off the top of his head.

     _Finally_ , he though to himself while checking his work in his pocket mirror. To the public Draco looked as though the ears on his head did not exist and he was completely normal, but to him it felt as though he just had them out and normal.

     It has been a while since he had been able to feel free from a restraining hat or poky pins that his father insist he wear 24/7.

     Checking one last time, for safety, he slide open the glass compartment door and strolled right into 1/3 of the golden trio.

     “Sorry,” Hermione stated before fully looking up at the person she had just rammed into the side of the hallway. “Oh, never mind.” Her final statement come out blunt and rude as if he was the reason she was all alone and half sprinting out of the train.

     While rubbing the spot on his head where he had collided with the hallway knowing that a bump would be left, he stared after Hermione. Damn my neko instincts he cursed at himself after being able to tell that she was both hurt and scared from just a whiff of her scent. But this sense was not the only thing off with Draco, right when she had taken back her apology and rudely ignored him a part of him ached. Not the type of ache that stings and prohibits thought, but the type of ache that was a dull pain in you side.

  _It’s probably nothing,_ Draco was quick to dismiss the thought, not wanting to complicate his already jumbled up mess that he called life.

 

THIS IS NOT EVEN HALF OF CHAPTER 2, I JUST FELT LIKE I SHOULD UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS. I AM CURRENTLY WRITING AND WILL POST THE REST ASAP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I want to try something new and see how you guys like it.  
> I thought that it would be cool to interact with my readers and therefore i have created an idea.  
> From now on i will ask questions in the note margin at the bottom (where you are reading right now) about the fandom.  
> You don't have to answer but if you want to please do.  
> I will be answering my questions as well in the comment area.  
> Here goes nothing.....  
> 1) What Hogwarts house would you be placed in?  
> 2) Who is your favourite character?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!!  
> Please Comment with suggestions  
> More chapters to come  
> ~Genericsasha


End file.
